When in Rome
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Claudio and Nicoletta finally get the night they have been waiting for.


Nicoletta's P.O.V.

Why was this so nerve racking?

"Ooh! I think this one would look incredible on you!" My mother said, holding up a red little number.

I honestly think it's weird to take your daughter shopping for lingerie, but my mother is a weird anyways, so I didn't question her.

"I don't understand why we're here. Claudio hasn't even properly asked me to be his girlfriend, he just said that I was in luck when I said I didn't want to be rejected. Although that doesn't mean I don't want it to be true..." I mumbled, looking at some of the sale options.

"Has he kissed you yet?" She asked, looking over her shoulder in my direction. My cheeks flushed as I shook my head violently.

"N-no! Of course not!" I spluttered. Her faced gained a knowing look as she looked back at the daring underwear pieces in front of her.

"I think the stuff that's more your speed is over there, pick out something you like. Go on." Olga pushed, making a 'shoo' motion with her hand in my direction. I sighed and decided it would be for the best to humor her and go along with her plan. My eyes scanned the area she gestured to with muted interest. I'd only ever had sex once and it wasn't pleasurable for me. It was also over very quickly. Ever since then I hadn't really given things of a sexual nature a shot. Other than the odd masturbation session whenever my need got too bad. But when I met Claudio, well... Let's say my urges have gotten stronger.

A kind looking sales lady approached me with a soft smile.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with today?" She asked, the kind smile remaining on her features.

"Actually, yes... I'm interested in an older man, you see... And he's been married once before. Where as I, have never been married and... and I feel sort of childish when I'm around him..." I only said a small amount, but her smile widened as she peered down at me off the tip of her nose.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger. See, my husband is fifteen years older than I. So, I understand what you mean when you say you feel childish. But believe me, if he truly cares for you, he isn't viewing you as a child." Her words lifted my spirits and she brought over a pale yellow negligee with stockings and a garter belt to add maturity.

"Should I try them on?" The sales woman nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes! If you don't like the garter belt and stockings you can go without." My feet carried me to the dressing room. I shut the door and took off my clothing quickly, putting on the new lingerie. I peered at myself in the mirror and felt my heart begin to accelerate and my cheeks flush.

I looked so... _daring._

I hadn't put on the stockings, I didn't think I needed them. And now looking at myself in the mirror I could tell I was right. The delicate material of the negligee was plenty alluring. I felt seductive.

I felt pretty.

I felt... aroused...

Damn it. Just thinking about Claudio's reaction to me when I show him this outfit. How his eyes would turn dark, or if his cheeks would flush with embarrassment before taking me.

Dampness spread around my thighs and I knew I needed to get home.

I shed the lingerie and put it over my arm, getting into my day clothes and walking out of the room.

"Did it work out for you?" The assistant who was with me earlier asked.

"Yes, I think this will be perfect." I said firmly, walking up to the register.

"Nicoletta! Did you find something you like?" Mother asked, walking over to me.

"Mhmm." I replied, handing over my things to the cashier.

"What color is it?" She asked, trying to peak in my bag.

"Yellow." Her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"You're going to look amazing! Claudio won't know what hit him!" She giggled like a horny teenager as we walked out of the store. The dampness between my thighs had not ceased, and I really wanted to get home so I could take care of it...

"Ciao!" My mother exclaimed walking out of my apartment and down the stairs.

 _Finally..._

I jogged up the stairs to my bedroom and shut the blinds and locked my door. The throbbing in my lower stomach wouldn't stop, and I really needed to release all this sexual tension. I turned my radio on to a smooth jazz station to help me relax. My clothing came off quickly, landing in a small pile next to my door. I laid myself down and spread my legs apart slowly, fondling my breasts slightly, imagining Claudio's nimble and skillful fingers rubbing at my soft flesh harshly. His deep voice in my ears, telling me how smooth my skin was. His piercing eyes looking at me with such hunger.

My hand moved further down my body until it hit moisture. I was positively dripping. How could one man get me so worked up? And he wasn't even in front of me? I rubbed myself gently, playing with my sensitive little pearl while inserting one finger inside my core. That was all I could manage at the moment. My breathing hitched as I rubbed the outer lips and delicately touched myself...

"Claudio..." I moaned softly, biting my lip as a wave of pleasure rushed through me. I had barely started and I could feel my climax nearing. I can imagine Claudio's pale chest rubbing against mine as he drove into me over and over again, working us both towards the orgasm we both desperately wanted.

My fingers worked faster, my toes curled as I imagined Claudio climaxing. His face scrunching up in pleasure, saying _my_ name. Me being the one to give him pleasure.

"Claudio!" I yelped out as I finished, letting the amazing feeling rush through my veins.

 _Knock knock._

Claudio's P.O.V.

"Claudio! I have a favor to ask you!" The Madame walked up to me as she set down some shopping bags.

"How can I be of assistance, Madame?" I asked her, looking up from my cleaning.

"Could you run this back to Nicoletta's apartment? I forgot to give it to her when we went out shopping and I got a call from the office so I need to run." She said, handing me Nicoletta's credit card.

"Oh, of course, but what if the apartment is lock-" The Madame waved me off.

"She never locks her front door. It's a nasty habit if you ask me. I worry about her, in a big city like Roma! But I've got to get going! Please give that back to my Nicoletta for me! Ciao!" She said running out the door, leaving her bags in the middle of the restaurant as she escaped. I sighed heavily and went to gather her things for her. Once all of the bags were almost cleaned up I noticed a receipt. It was for a...

My mouth went dry.

"Lingerie," I asked out loud. My mind flickered to Nicoletta sitting in her apartment waiting for me in a set of lingerie. I shook my head violently to get the unclean thought out of my mind. "You haven't even asked her out properly, you have no right to think of her that way." I sighed and grabbed Nicoletta's card and walked out of the restaurant and towards her apartment.

I stood outside her door and I gazed at the handle. I'd been standing here only a few moments, but my heart had already started pounding.

"Just walk in, give her her card and then ask her out for a drink sometime." I sighed heavily and knocked on her door.

No response.

I knocked again.

No response.

I stood outside for a few more moments before opening the door slowly and peaking my head inside. Odd. She wasn't down here... I opened the door all the way and walked inside. This felt odd, and wrong. Perhaps I can just set the card on the counter and leave, like I was never-

"Claudio..." I heard my name from upstairs, albeit very faint.

"Huh?" My curiosity lead me up the stairs and in the direction of a shut door. I went to knock but I heard a soft whimper from the other side of the door.

"Oh..." There was no doubt it was Nicoletta. Was she...? Blood pulsed in my cheeks and... a much more intimate place.

She was on the other side of this door, making such lewd sounds. Guilt suddenly rushed through me. What kind of pervert have I become? Standing outside the door while a woman obviously wants time to herself. With a heavy heart and tension in my boxers I turned to leave, but not before I heard.

"Claudio!" My head snapped back in the direction of her room. And before I knew what I was doing my fist was knocking on her door.

"Nicoletta? It's me. You're mom wanted me to drop off your card. I left it on the counter for you! I'll see you at the cafe tomorrow!" I announced while quickly running down the stairs and out of the apartment with a painful reminder of the evening in my pants.

It's been about a week since that nights events and Nicoletta has avoided me as much as possible. I need to do something apologize or something like that. I'm so sorry Nicoletta...

Nicoletta's P.O.V.

The embarrassment that sat in my stomach was worse than the feeling of when I thought Claudio was married. The fact that he heard me shout his name as I finished before I wanted him to. He had to hear me pleasuring myself to the thought of him! How awkward for him. I couldn't look him in his lovely face... I couldn't bring myself to do it. My mother took notice and was trying to talk to me all week about it. It wasn't until Saturday that she finally caught me.

"Nicoletta!" She yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the women's bathroom.

"Please just let me go home." I begged, not wanting to be caught by Claudio.

"Tell me what happened! And why you're acting so strange!" She demanded, looking at me with ferocity.

"He heard me!" I sneaked in embarrassment, covering my face with my hands.

"Heard you what?" She kept prying.

"I was in my room, after we came home from shopping and I needed to... Unwind... And Claudio heard me say his name..." My mother's face erupted with shock as she looked at my pitiful stance.

"Oh darling. I'm sorry that happened... Did he see you?" She said, walking over to rub my back.

"No he stayed outside the door, saying that he left my card on the counter." The embarrassment was flooding back into me as my cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

"Have you guys done anything else?" I shook my head and sighed.

"No, I've been avoiding him, obviously." I replied.

"Well what the hell are you doing!?" She yelped in my ear.

"Ouch! What?" I said, rubbing my ear in pain.

"It's obvious that you're interested in him now! Take this opportunity and ask him to come over for dinner or something! Then, when he comes over be sitting and a nice robe and drop it once he gets in the door! Then boom! I'll be a grandmother!" She squealed with excitement.

"No! That's not a good-" She grabbed my shoulders and hushed me. We were silent and Claudio's voice carried through the door.

"Gigi, another wonderful wine selection, Grazie." His voice sounded gentle, and kind... The voice that melts me...

"Go ask him!" The next thing I know I'm being shoved out the bathroom door and stumbling into Claudio's arms while he struggles to catch me.

"N-Nicoletta! Are you alright?" He asked, steadying me in his hold.

"I-I'm fine. Just tripped on my way out." I said, glaring at the door.

"Good... I was worried you hit your head on the wall." Claudio breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at me. Gigi was no where to be seen, nor was my mother. Who was no doubt pressing her ear up against the door with a school girl blush on her cheeks.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." I said nervously, looking down at his arms that were holding me.

"What is it?" He echoed, looking at me inquisitively.

"W-would you like to come over to my house later? I have a recipe I want to perfect and I want you to try it first." His face relaxed and he chuckled softly, patting my head.

"Of course, I would be honored. Perhaps Gigi would lend us some wine?" He offered, looking down the hallway in the direction the wine connoisseur had gone.

"No, that's alright... So, you'll come over?" I asked, looking into his eyes hopefully.

"Of course. What time would you like me to arrive?" He said, finally releasing his grip on me.

"8:00." Claudio nodded and gave me a little bow.

"I will be there. See you, Nicoletta." He said, walking away into the kitchen.

Yes... You'll see all of me this time Claudio.

My nerves were through the roof... Claudio was coming here and I was going to seduce him...

Well, I was going to try.

I had put on a small silk robe that I used after my showers and stared in the mirror.

I looked really beautiful. I had done some small make up, just darkening my eyelashes with chapstick. Nothing too extreme. It would be far too obvious then.

I checked my clock and it read 7:57. Claudio would be here any minute! A knock came from my door downstairs, making panic settle in my stomach.

But, there was no time to go back. Claudio was here and I wanted him more than anything. As I made my way down the stairs I started to think of a game plan. Because I did make food to eat in case my plan failed and I was forced into proper clothing. What an awkward meal that would make.

Finally, I made it to my door. My hand shook as I reached out for the handle as I turned it and pulled it open.

"Nicoletta, good even-" He trailed off once he saw me in my robe. "A-am I too early? I can wait for you to finish changing-" I put my hand up and grabbed his tie, pulling him into my apartment, hoping to everything out there that I was doing this correctly.

"I don't want to change..." I whispered to him, letting a blush settle in my cheeks.

"Nicoletta, I-I..." Claudio said, looking at my robe. I pushed him back slowly against the door, so I could shut it. He stayed against the door in shock as my hands went to my sash.

"Claudio..." I said, letting the sash go loose and feeling the fabric of my robe pool at my feet. I did it. I'm standing in front of Claudio in lingerie that I bought for him... At the very least he's seen me. Most of me.

"Nicoletta... I don't deserve you. I can't. It would be wrong." He said, his eyes remaining fixed on my body.

"It's not wrong if I love you... And you love me." I said, walking up to his and placing my hands on his chest. His arms wrapped around my small waist, delicately pulling me closer. "Do you love me, Claudio?" I asked, looking into his eyes. His hand came to rest on my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Oh... Nicoletta... I care for you deeply..." He said, resting his forehead against mine.

"Say it, and I'm yours." I breathed lifting my head slightly, getting our lips closer together.

"I love you." He breathed, sealing our lips together in a passionate kiss. His hands rubbed up and down my back, lifting the scant fabric to touch my bare skin.

"Claudio." I whispered as we broke apart.

"Nicoletta, are you sure this is what you want? Am I who you want? Because I fear that once I hold you in my arms, I won't ever be able to let you go..." Claudio said, kissing me gently once more.

"Yes. I want you, Claudio. Be mine." I begged, gripping his sweater sleeves.

"You must make me the same promise, then." He said, kissing my jaw lovingly.

"I'll be yours also, Claudio. No one else, only yours." I whimpered as he found my sweet spot.

"Shall we go upstairs, tesoro?" I nodded helplessly as he took my hand and guided me up to my bedroom. But before we could get into the bedroom, Claudio's arms wrapped around my legs and lifted me into his arms bridal style.

"H-hold on! Don't hurt yourself!" I said, wiggling a little bit.

"I know I am older, but carrying you isn't going to hurt me in the slightest." Claudio said, carrying me into the bedroom and placing me on the bed.

"C-claudio." I breathed, gazing into his eyes.

"Lie back for me." He requested, getting onto his knees. I did as he asked and laid back, but keeping myself propped up on my elbows so I could look at him.

He spread my legs apart gently, pulling me closer to him. I watched as he kissed the insides of my thighs slowly, taking his time and enjoying what he was doing. He began to suck gently, leaving little pink marks once he was done. It felt so good... His lips ghosting up my thighs and closer to where I truly wanted him to be.

"I'm glad that I excite you this much." He said, pulling my panties off and dropping them to the floor. He kissed my thigh once more then looked at me for permission. Once I nodded my head he placed a kiss right on my dripping core, drawing a moan out of me. I could feel him smirk against me as he continued to lick and suck. Pushing me towards that edge faster and faster than I ever had with my own hands.

"Claudio. Claudio." I moaned like a mantra. My fingers threaded themselves in his hair, tugging gently while he pleasured me.

"Does it feel good, Nicoletta?" He asked, replacing his lips with his fingers momentarily.

"Yes! Yes Claudio, it feels amazing!"

My orgasm crashed over me unexpectedly as I cried out in pleasure. Claudio licked gently and kissed my thighs and up my stomach until he reached my lips and kissed me passionately before I was pulling his sweater up and off his body. I looked at his button up then at him.

"I have plenty at home." He assured me as I undid the first couple and ripped the whole thing off him, revealing his deliciously pale skin to me. He was toned, surprisingly. I would've excepted him if he had abs or not... But this was definitely a bonus.

"Claudio..." I breathed his name once again.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing my name come from your lips." He whispered kissing me once more while pulling the negligee off my body, leaving me bare to him. My cheeks flushed once more as he remained silent, just staring at me.

"Please, stop staring at me." I beg, pulling him back to my lips. He kisses me briefly before undoing his belt buckle and throwing his belt to the floor.

"Come here." He said, making a 'come here' motion with his finger. I crawled towards him eagerly. He placed his hand on my head and caressed my cheek. "Get these pants off me would you?" He asked. I smiled and undid the button pulling the pants down as far as I could, his underwear going with it.

He was perfect... I reached out and pumped him slowly, watching his facial expressions change.

"I can't wait, Nicoletta... Please, let me make you mine." He panted into my neck, kissing my shoulder in the process.

"Please, Claudio. Please make love to me." He nodded, coming closer to me and rubbing against me sensually.

"Wait, do you have a condom?" He asked.

"No, but it's okay. Just, please." I begged, biting my lip.

"Whatever you want, tesoro..." He pushed into me slowly, giving me time to adjust along the way. It'd been so long since I'd felt love like this. Although, it's pretty safe to assume the guy who took my virginity didn't really know what he was doing. And Claudio _did._ He kissed my shoulder and whispered sweet things into my ears while he stretched me and filled me. He was getting closer to me, our chests almost touching.

"Claudio... Ti amo..." I whimpered out into his neck.

"Ti amo, Nicoletta." He answered, moving his hips back gently then thrusting into me.

"Oh!" I clenched around him tightly without realizing.

"Ah!" Claudio moaned. "Careful, Nicoletta. I haven't done this in a while... If you squeeze like that this may be over faster than we both want... You're feel so incredible..." I blushed at his words once more.

"You feel good too... Faster." I whispered as he picked up the pace for me.

The night went on this way. Him inside of me, showing me how much he cared for me. And I let him teach me how to make love. He learned everything that drove me crazy and used it again and again to make me climax. For an older man he had amazing stamina. He kept going, pushing my body and his to the limits. Giving us pleasure.

"I want you to lie on your side." He said from behind me. He'd been giving it to me this way for a while.

"Alright..." I said, lying on my side. Claudio grabbed my leg and lifted it over his shoulder, entering me once more and moved his hips roughly into me.

"D-does it feel good? Nicoletta?" I could barely respond. I mewled out something close to a, 'yes', as he worked his shaft in and out of me.

"You're so deep, Claudio... H-harder... I'm gonna, cum again..." I panted out, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"Me too..." He rasped, a sheen of sweat evident on both of our bodies. He began to move faster, poisoning into me with such force that the bed started to bang against the wall. My frame creaked in protest but I was too far gone to care. All I cared about was Claudio.

"Ah! Ah! Claudio! Right there! Don't stop, oh God! Feels so good, mi amore. Harder!" I screamed shamelessly as my lover pounded into me.

"W-where do you want it?" He asked, slowing gently to prolong this moment.

"Inside me. Finish inside of me!" I cried out, gripping the bedsheets so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Okay... Cumming... I'm cumming, Nicoletta!" He groaned deeply into my ear and I shuddered as I felt his warmth spread throughout my entire body. I felt myself go over the edge as well.

"Claudio! Claudio!" I shouted as he put my leg down and moved between my legs once more, careful not to lay on me.

The only sounds in the room were our pants and heartbeats. Both coming out erratically.

After a few minutes, he pulled out revealing the mess we'd made.

"Are you on the pill?" He asked, laying down next to me.

"No... But I can go out tomorrow morning and get something for it." I said, holding his hands.

"Or you don't..." He trailed off.

"True, I'm not getting any younger." We laughed and got under the covers and looked up at the ceiling.

"I love you, Nicoletta... I'm very glad you came to this city." He kissed me gently and cradled my face.

"Well, you know what they say. When in Rome." Claudio smiled and embraced me once more as we both fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
